Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two/Transcript
:on Littlest Pet Shop :Roger: Well, here we are. Home, sweet new home. :Blythe: We're moving into a pet shop. :Roger: "Littlest Pet Shop". Huh, didn't notice that before. :Whittany: I'm Whittany Biskit. :Brittany: And I'm, like, Brittany Biskit. :Brittany and Whittany: We're twins. :Blythe: What is happening to me? Animals are speaking, and I can understand them! :Russell: Wait, did you just say that you can... understand us? :Sunil: Littlest Pet Shop is closing?! :Vinnie: If only there was someone who could help us out! Someone who could understand and communicate with us! :Russell: I got it! We need Blythe! :Blythe: Why me? :Russell: You're the only person who actually understands us! :Blythe: Okay, okay. I'll help. :Russell: You have to save the shop by tomorrow. :Blythe: What the WHEN? [ Theme Song ] :Roger: Hurry, Blythe! If I'm late for my flight, they'll leave without me! Which would be bad, cause I'm the captain! :(Pets saluting Blythe by cheering, wearing Blythe memorabilia and holding up signs that support Blythe) :Roger: C'mon, Blythe, let's go! What's that racket? :Blythe: Uh, just some construction. You know, big city stuff, heh. :(Pets cheering) :Blythe: Nothing to see! :Roger: Whoa! Whoa! :Angry Motorist: Hey, watch where you're driving, buddy! :Blythe: Huh. A new adventure, right dad? :Roger: That's right, Blythie. You know you love an adventure. :Blythe: And I love you, too. But I wish you wouldn't call me "Blythie". I'm too old for that. :Roger: You'll always be my little girl. :(Limosuine pulls up; Biskit twins leave car; view briefly focuses on inside of car) :Fisher: Goodbye, girls. Try not to get expelled today, hm? :Whittany: Okay, dad. :Brittany: We'll, like, try... :(Car pulls away; camera focuses on license plate, which has "Largest Ever Pet Shop" written on it) :Russell: Okay. Who has an idea of how Blythe can save Littlest Pet Shop? :Zoe: The only thing to do is hold a benefit show with lot of great singers, like me. ::Yeah, yeah ::Come and save the Littlest Pet Shop ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::The Littlest Pet Shop, Littlest Pet Shop :Pepper: Crazy! (Bumps Zoe aside) :Zoe: Hey! :Pepper: Uh, a comedy show is clearly the thing that gonna pack em' in. And of course, I'll be the head liner. Why did the rubber chicken cross the road? Cause he wanted to stretch his legs. (Launches rubber chicken off-screen) Huh? Right? Hahahaha. Whoa. :Vinnie: Two words for you: Dance-a-thon. :(music; Russell has a "Not Amused" face) :Vinnie: Ugh! One word for you: Oww... :Sunil: Maybe Blythe can make Mrs. Twombly's problems disappear! (coughs) :Russell: Ugh! Just once, can I get some input that didn't involve each of you taking the opportunity to show off? :(All talking at the same time) :Russell: (sigh; gets coated in purple paint; camera pans up to reveal Minka is the culprit) :Minka: (laughs) :Blythe: Ugh. What am I, locker challenged? Why won't this thing open? :Jasper: Hey there! Having trouble? :Blythe: I tried like five times, but I can't seem to get my locker open. :Jasper: I had the same locker last year. There's a trick to it. Mind if I try? :Blythe: Here's the combination. :Jasper: I'm Jasper Jones, by the way. :Sue: I'm Sue Patterson. :Youngmee: And I'm Youngmee Song. :Blythe: Hi, I'm Blythe Baxter. :Sue: Are you new here? :Blythe: Yeah. New in school, new in town. :Sue: Oh. Where do you live? :Blythe: On Oak Street. Our building has a crazy pet shop on the ground floor. :Jasper: You mean Littlest Pet Shop? I love that place! :Blythe: Too bad you didn't love it a little more, because it's closing. :Sue: Oh, yeah! I heard that since Largest Ever Pet Shop opened, it's stolen a lot of business away from Littlest. :Blythe: Really? :Jasper: Poor Mrs. Twombly just can't keep up. :Youngmee: So sad. :Sue: Huh. You wanna know what's really sad? Largest Ever is owned by Fisher Biskit. Father of the unofficial official mean girls of the school. :Jasper: The Biskit Twins. Uuh. :Youngmee: Like, Whittany. :Sue: And, like, Brittany. :Blythe: We've, like, met. :Girls: (laugh) :Sue: Hey, Would you like to eat lunch at our table? :Blythe: Yeah, sure. :Youngmee: (sniffs) Too much pepper. (inhales) Not enough bay seasoning. Soggy bun. Ugh, how is it legal to call this a fish sandwich? :Jasper: (laughs) It's funny cause it's true. Right, Blythe? :Blythe: Oh, what? Oh, sorry Jasper. My mind wondered back to the Littlest Pet Shop. See, I promised Russell I would help save it from closing, but... I'm not sure how. :Jasper: Who is Russell? :Blythe: Uh, Short guy, spiky hair, NOT a porcupine. Hey! :Whittany: Hello, Blythe. You're, like, always carrying this around, aren't you? You must really want people to see your designs. :Brittany: Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't, like, carry it around. :Whittany: Check it out, Brit. (Twins begin to look through the book) :Brittany: Oh. :Whittany: Yuck. :Brittany: Gross. :Whittany: Barf. :Brittany: Ew. "Blythe Style"? More like Blergh Style. So, Blythe. Even though your little drawings aren't that great, if you want to sit at our lunch table, we'll allow it. :Blythe: Ah, that's tempting, but I'm sitting with my new friends for lunch, so... no thanks. :Whittany: Did she say "no" to us... again?! :Brittany: Uh! She did! :Whittany: Listen, Blythe. By saying no to us... :Brittany: Like, again! :Whittany: You just got on our very bad side. :Brittany: And we heard what you said about Littlest Pet Shop, and you better just stick to designing your little clothes. :Whittany: Yeah. Because there's nothing you can do to save it! (Throws book on the ground) :Jasper: Ooh. Okay, it's officially official: those girls are mean. :Blythe: No doubt, Jasper. But those mean Biskits just gave me a great idea of how to save Littlest Pet Shop! Act III Scene I- Littlest Pet Shop Dream/Largest Ever Pet Shop Nightmare :Note- this is a fantasy clip. :(Pets are running through a field of flowers to Littlest Pet Shop; Mrs. Twombly is standing outside, welcoming the pets in; pets enter and make general pet noises; cage suddenly falls onto pets) :Mrs. Twombly: Suckers! (evil laugh; suddenly grows an extra pair of arms) :Vinnie: (screams) :(Pets gasp; "Mrs. Twombly"s face falls off, revealing her to be the Biskit twins) :Brittany and Whittany: (evil laugh) :(thunders; Littlest Pet Shop facade falls away, revealing the place to actually be Largest Ever Pet Shop) :Pets: (scream as the fantasy ends) ''AAAAAAAH! :(Pets talking)'' :Pepper: Quiet, everybody. Something's going on up front with Blythe and Mrs. Twombly. :Minka: Wow! Blythe looks really excited about something, haha! :Penny Ling: I wish we could hear what they're saying. :Zoe: I can hear the mailman from three blocks away. :Blythe: ...Twombly, I got a sure-fire idea for saving Littlest Pet Shop. :Zoe: Uh, got it! Blythe said that she's sure to set fire to the pet shop. :Others: Huh? :Zoe: Wait, that can't be right. Shh! (Zoe begins translating what Mrs. Twombly and Blythe are saying) :Mrs. Twombly-"You have a way to save my shop from going out of business?" :Blythe-"I know it sounds kinda crazy, and I'm just a kid, but..." :Mrs. Twombly-"I was just a kid once. Tell me your idea." :Blythe-"Well, you see, I love designing clothes! But I never thought of designing them for pets." :Mrs. Twombly-"Oh, pet clothes are so popular! Go on." :Blythe-"I never thought of designing pet clothes until today. But I was thinking: If we could put on a fashion show, and get all the day camp pets to model my designs..." :Mrs. Twombly-"A fashion show?" :Blythe-"People would come for the show, see the shop, and remember how much they love it." :Mrs. Twombly-"I love it, too!" :Blythe-"And this would be the only place in town where they could buy the clothes!" :Mrs. Twombly-"They are adorable, Blythe." :Blythe-"I think it could work, Mrs. Twombly. At least, it's worth a try." :Mrs. Twombly: Let's do it! :(Pet noises) :Mrs. Twombly: Oh, look at them. It's like they knew what we've been talking about. :Blythe: Haha. Guys! Thanks, ha! :(Pets laughing) :Whittany: "Pet fashion show to save Littlest Pet Shop from closing"? :Brittany: "Blythe Style"?! This is a really good idea! :Whittany: Uh, yeah! And we've got to do something to ruin it. :Brittany: Oh, right. And humiliate Blythe, like, for good! :Mrs. Twombly: Oh my! That's some crowd out there. Blythe! Those flyers really did the trick. You must have used some extra fancy paper stalk. :Blythe: 100 pound gloss text, Mrs. Twombly. It's softer than regular paper stalks, but thick enough to impress costumers. :Mrs. Twombly: Oh. Well... good to know. :Jasper: Blythe, you're a genius! But how are you going to make all the money? :Blythe: Uh, what money? :Jasper: All this money. :Blythe: "Come get free money"?! What the WHAT?! Mrs. Twombly, I have no idea how this happened. Who could have put this on all our flyers? It just seems so mean... Oh, no. :Man #1: I'm sure this fashion show will be great, but... mostly, I came for the free money. :Man #2: Yeah. :Brittany: Look at this crowd, Whittany. That was a really good idea to write "free money" on all those flyers around town. :Whittany: Well, we needed to be sure there would be plenty of people so they can see Blythe get totally humiliated. :Brittany: Okay, but... could you remind me of something? Why are we dressed like icky cats? :Whittany: Ugh, we're undercover so we need to blend in with the other pets around here. Remember? :Brittany: Oh, yeah! And why do we have a bucket of chocolate icing and a bucket of kitty litter? :Whittany: Because, Brittany, we're going to climb up the cat walk and then, at just the right moment, dump the icing and kitty litter all over Blythe and those pets of hers. :Brittany: Oh, yeah, embarrassing Blythe and ruining the fashion show. :(Girls evilly laugh) :Brittany: Whittany, you're so smart. :Whittany: I know. Uh-oh! Here comes somebody! Quick! (Whittany licks her cat glove) :Brittany: Meow. Like, meow. :Dog: (sniffs) Yuck! :(Girls evilly laugh again) :Crowd: Money! Money! Money! Money! :Mrs. Twombly: (crowd still cheering) Oh dear. I've only got a buck seventy-four. We're gonna need a lot more money to keep this crowd at bay. :Blythe: Okay, I'll just have to go out there and let them know there's been a terrible mistake. :Mrs. Twombly: Oh, don't be silly, dear. I'll do it. They can't be too angry. After all, they're about to see the most amazing pet fashion show ever. :Blythe: This is the last thing I needed. I'm already so nervous. :Jasper: What? Nah. You're gonna be great! :Youngmee: Oh, yeah, you'll be great! :Sue: Ah, Blythe, you're gonna rock them! :Blythe: Thanks you guys. I thought I was gonna have to rely on the pets to talk me down. :Jasper: Rely... on the pets... to talk? :Blythe: What? Uh, I, well, when I say talk I mean... in their little animal language. You know, hehe. (makes animal noises) :Jasper: The pressure is really getting to her... :Blythe: Oh, those pets. They're just so cute and... "non verbal", hehe. Now... you three get out of here. I have a fashion show to put on. :Crowd: Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! :Mrs. Twombly: Thank you for coming. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is there is NO FREE MONEY! :(Disappointed crowd) What?! :Man #1: I should have known this was a put on. I'm going home to watch my stories. :Man #2: (grumbles) :Mrs. Twombly: But the good news is: the first ever Littlest Pet Shop pet fashion show is about to begin! So now, without further ado, I'd like to introduce... Blythe Style! Sold only exclusively here, at Littlest Pet Shop! :Blythe: Okay everyone, you're going to be great. Just remember: be yourselves. :Russell: Take your places, everyone. This is it! :Blythe: Break a leg, everyone! :Sunil: Why would Blythe want us to break a leg? That makes me worry. :(Bird chirps) :(Dog barks) :(Crowd cheers) :(People laugh) :Mrs. Twombly: Oh my, Blythe. You're the bee's knees! And your designs are a big hit, too! You need to go out and take a bow. :Blythe: Okay, I think I will! :Brittany: Ugh. Whittany, I'm getting bored. Can we, like, dump this stuff now? :Whittany: Wait a second, Brittany! It's got to be at just the right moment. :(Applause; Biskit twins are standing on the catwalk up above, in actual cat costumes, planning to make their move) :Whittany: Okay, Brittany. Let's do it! :Brittany: This will teach Blythe to say "no" to us! :Russell: Oh no! (rolls up into a ball) (makes noises) :Brittany: Aah! A porcupine! :Brittany and Whittany: (scream; back up, only to fall off the catwalk) :Russell: (grabs buckets tied to Biskit twins with ropes; tone is angry) ''I'm a hedgehog! :'Brittany and Whittany': ''(screaming; open their eyes, realizing they're only hanging a short distance above the stage and have made idiots of themselves in front of a live audience) :Brittany: Uh. Like, phew. :Whittany: Yeah! That was a close one. :Russell: (lets go of buckets, causing contents to spill all over Biskit twins) :(Crowd laughs) :Brittany and Whittany: (scream; run away, clearly humiliated) :(Dogs bark, then begin to chase the twins) :(Crowd cheers) :Costumer #1: I love this shop! :Costumer #2: My pet will look so cute in this! :Mrs. Twombly: You did it, Blythe! You saved Littlest Pet Shop. But... :Blythe: What is it, Mrs. Twombly? :Mrs. Twombly: All these sales! The only way I'll be able to keep up is... if you come to work for me. :Blythe: Really, Mrs. Twombly?! I'd love to work here! Did you guys hear that? Sounds like you're going to see a lot more of me around here. :Pets: YAY! :Russell: I'm sure glad you moved in, Blythe. Cause if it was anyone else... :Vinnie: They probably wouldn't be able to fit in the dumbwaiter! :Sunil: (giggles) This is true. :Blythe: (giggles) Well, I'm glad I fit. And I'm glad my dad found this place. But I'm most glad to have met you guys. :Penny Ling: Aww. Group hug! :Sunil: That smells... (sniffs) nice! Pepper must be happy! :(Everybody laughs) :Pet Shop Patron: Uh, excuse me? :Blythe: Yes? :Pet Shop Patron: Did I see you talking to your pets? :Blythe: Why, yes! Yes, you did. Don't you talk to yours? :(Dog noises) :Pet Shop Patron: All the time. I do talk to you! Yes I do! I talk to you all the time! (dog noises) :Wagger Hobbs: Again with the baby talk? I'm twenty-seven years old! :Blythe voice-over: I have to admit this turned out to be one pretty big adventure. And I made some new friends in the unlikeliest of places. Littlest Pet Shop. :Roger: (Pulls up to the store; clearly confused) Did I miss something? Category:Season 1 transcripts